All The Could've's, Should've's and Would've's
by CauseILikeEmHot
Summary: Quil finds out that he has a older sister, Bella. After her moms dies, Bella comes to live with herdad,Quil Sr. and her brother. What happens when Paul imprints on Bella? Follow with me the journey of reconecting with her dad and younger brother and wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody,**

**I have not been writing for a while now because I've been fighting off my depression. Now I'm more up to it and I really want to start writing. **

**This is a Bella and Paul story. **

**Bella is 18 years old in this story.**

**Quil is 16 years old in this story.**

**And Paul is 18 years old. **

Quil P.O.V

"Jake, move your huge head!" I shouted at Jake.

"Well I'm sorry but Sam told me get off the couch and this is the only place on the floor where I can see the movie" Jake said in a frustrated tone.

"Well I don't ca-" I was interrupted by the door swinging open.

My father, Quil Sr. came through the door

"Can I talk to you Quil?" He asked. He looked around and added "In private?"

I shrugged "Just say it now, they're all gonna find out sooner or later" I said.

"Okay" He said reluctantly "...But you might wanna step outside"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously

"Ya know" He said "Just in case...."

"What aren't you telling me dad?" I asked already starting to get mad.

He sighed "Okay son" He said as he sat down on the couch

"Now I want you to listen before you get mad or storm out" He said.

I nodded "I promise I will"

"Well, before I fell in love with your mother, I fell in love with someone else" He started "Her name was Anabel Michelle Manora, she was beautiful" He said, his eyes getting a glazed look. I couldn't help but feel mad, after all he was with my mom but I remembered my promise and kept quiet "She was a country girl, and a tough one at that. I met her at a cowboy bar, she was a bartender there. I was only 20 and she was only 19. We thought we were in love" He sighed "We dated for a year but then things weren't working out all that well for us. We were getting in fights, her parents didn't like me, my parents didn't like her, I couldn't spend all my time in Texas, I had to come back to La Push sometime. So basically, we just weren't working out" My dad sighed.

Then he looked over to my mom and she nodded in support "So one day I told Anabel that we weren't working out and that I thought we should break up and any guesses for what she told me?" He paused "She told me she was pregnant" He sighed

I froze then I screamed "WHAT?"

"Remember your promise" was all he said before he continued "So I stayed with Anabel, even though we weren't together, I stayed for the baby. Her parents and I both suggested abortion but she refused and even threatened to go to court if we further pushed the topic. So then we suggested adoption but she wanted to keep the baby" Dad said

"You wanted to get rid off your own baby?" Emily whispered softly.

Dad just looked at her ashamedly "So Anabel then on April 22nd 1992 gave birth to Isabella Kailey Manora. I stay with them, but I was scared. I was only 22 years old and I already had a little girl. I was just a boy in some ways" Then he paused and took a deep breath as he put his hands on his face "So when Isabella was 4 months old......I walked out" He said "I walked out of that house and I left the mother of my beautiful angel of a daughter and my beautiful angel to fend for their own. I just got up and left" He whispered.

Kim, who had been abandoned by her father as a 5 year old looked at my dad disgustingly and with hatred.

"But then this morning I got this video in the mail a few weeks ago" Dad said holding up a DVD. He went up to the T.V and put it in the dvd player.

(_Video)_

_The DVD turned on and you see some kind of living room. _

_In front of the camera appeared a woman. She had long blond hair and green-blue eyes. _

_She sat down on the couch._

_"Hey Quil" She spoke to my dad, I noticed a southern accent "Look I know you probably don't wanna hear anything from me but this is important" she sighed "My- excuse me, I mean our daughter, Bella is all grown up now. She's 18 years old and pretty damn grown up. Look Quil, I'm dying. And when you get this, I'll already be gone. I have lung cancer" she said_

I looked at my dad.

_"All I want to say to you is that I made Bella promise that she'd come to live with you for a week" She said "and I'm sorry if you don't want that. If you dont then just send this package back, if you do then send a cala lilly back with this" _

_The camera clicked off. _

"So what did you do?" I asked

"I sent it back with the Calla Lilly" Dad "You're meeting your sister today. She's coming today a 6 p.m, her flights coming in" He said.

"Well I can't wait to meet my sister" I said surprisingly being honest

"Really?" My dad asked.

I nodded "Yeah...I don't know why but I really get a good feeling outta this" I said "So tell me more about my older sister" I said liking that word...sister

"Well Anabel gave this letter with the video, maybe you should read it" Dad said

"I'll read it out loud" I said cause I knew my pack members were dying to know more about this

I read

"Dear Quil and any siblings that Bella might have,

I thought that maybe you want to know more about Bella, but I can't really sum it up in one letter so I made a video (as you can see I'm big with videos)

All you have to do is fast-forward 3 hours in the video and there should be the video"

I followed the instructions

"What are you doing?" Dad asked

"I'm doing what the letter said, what, you haven't read it yet?" I asked

"No, I thought we should read it together" He answered.

I continued with my actions and a video started playing

The first video started:

_The camera approached Anabel. She was seen holding a baby wrapped in a bunch of pink blankets. _

_"What's happening Ann?" The camera man, a male asked_

_Anabel looked awestruck "She opened her eyes" She breathed "They're beautiful, look Drew" She said _

_The camera was put down and then picked back up but this time you saw a man holding the baby, Bella. _

_"Wow" He breathed_

_"I told you" Anabel giggled._

_Drew held up Bella to the camera. She had the most beautiful green eyes ever. They were bright green but they had a softness to them. _

_Then Anabel grabbed Bella again and Drew took back the camera._

_"It's just gonna be you and me from now on babe" Anabel whispered to Bella softly "Let's hope that you'll like it that way._

The second video came on

_Here you saw a little girl with long black hair in a frilly pink dress. I realized it was Bella._

_"MOMMMYYYYY!" The Bella screamed._

_Anabel came and held the Bella "What is it lollipop?" She asked_

_"Why do I have to wear this stupid pathetic excuse for a dress!" She screamed _

_"Common honey, Uncle Drew is getting married" Anabel reasoned _

_Bella snorted "Yeah, for how long? Which one is this by the way, wedding number 4 and wife number 3?" Bella said _

_Whoever was filming snorted in laughter_

_"Well don't mind that, don't you wanna look pretty?" Anabel asked _

_"Well Uncle Drew says I'd look pretty in a potato sack, so it doesn't matter" She huffed taking off a hairband and throwing it at the camera "And get that stupid thing outta my face!" She screamed storming off_

_Anabel looked cautiously at the camera "Maybe you should turn that thing off Mary, Bella's been actin' up lately" She said _

Then the video cut to a wedding

_Bella walked down the aisle as the flower girl in blue jeans and a pink top. When she walked past Anabel she said "I compromised. I'm still wearing pink" She said with a cheesy smile. _

Dad laughed at this point.

Then there was another video.

_Bella stood there with a red-head guy there. She wore a red dress. The guy wore a tux _

_"So" Anabel started "It is 8th grade dance" she said " since when did 8th grade have dances?" she added "But anyway, gues who prom queen is this year? That's right! My baby!" She paused to kiss Bella "And this is her date..." _

_"Dale" Bella answered_

_"Actually, it's Bryan" The guy corrected awkwardly._

_Bella glared at the guy "Well now it's Dale" She hissed. _

_"Um...Dale...I mean Bryan maybe you wanna sit down?" Anabel asked "Bella can we talk?" She asked _

_She pulled Bella aside "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG LADY?" Anabel whisper-shouted _

_"Going to the dance" Bella answered_

_"With a guy whose name you don't even know?" Anabel asked _

_"Well its cause you know how Bryce and I broke up, then Stacy being the slut she is snatched him up and he's on a pity date with her. And Dale over here is Stacy's ex and therefore my pity date" She explained "Don't worry mommy, it's all for the greater good" She said flashing her a smile before grabbing Dale/Byran's arm leading him out the door _

The video cut to another one.

_"So Bella should be coming home now" Anabel said to the camera "Let's see what happened" Just when she said this the doorbell rang_

_She opened the door and Bella walked in with a different guy. He had surfer kind of hair_

_"Hey Mom" She said_

_"Hey sweetie, who's this?" Anabel asked referring to the guy_

_"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nathaniel, but I prefer to be called Nate" The guy said. _

_"Nate and his family- well brother, just moved here yesterday" Bella answered "Mom can I show Nate my hamster, he has one too!" Bella asked_

_"Sure go ahead sweetie" Anabel answered. _

Another video started playing.

_Bella looked older now. She was taller too._

_Bella stood on the stage and there were a bunch of instruments and a bunch of guys and a girl on the stage. _

_She walked up to the mic "So, we are your new band. We are The Could'ves & Would'ves " Bella paused "I'm Bella, I'm the lead singer and I play the guitar and drums sometimes" she said _

_The guy at the front... who I guessed was Nate said "I'm Nate and I sing as well as play the guitar" _

The other guy, who was taller and more leaner and less buff than Nate said _"Hiyya, I'm Brad and I play the drums and I sing too" _

_A chick who had edgy whitish blond hair said "I'm Reina and I play the piano and I dont sing" She giggled_

_"This one is Californication " Bella said _

_Psychic spies from China_

_Try to steal your mind's elation_

_Little girls from Sweden_

_Dream of silver screen quotations_

_And if you want these kind of dreams_

_It's Californication_

_It's the edge of the world_

_And all of western civilization_

_The sun may rise in the East_

_At least it settles in the final location_

_It's understood that Hollywood_

_sells Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well_

_To break the spell of aging_

_Celebrity skin is this your chin_

_Or is that war your waging_

_[Chorus:]_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Marry me girl be my fairy to the world_

_Be my very own constellation_

_A teenage bride with a baby inside_

_Getting high on information_

_And buy me a star on the boulevard_

_It's Californication_

_Space may be the final frontier_

_But it's made in a Hollywood basement_

_Cobain can you hear the spheres_

_Singing songs off station to station_

_And Alderon's not far away_

_It's Californication_

_Born and raised by those who praise_

_Control of population everybody's been there_

_and_

_I don't mean on vacation_

_[Chorus]_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

_Destruction leads to a very rough road_

_But it also breeds creation_

_And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar_

_They're just another good vibration_

_And tidal waves couldn't save the world_

_From Californication_

_Pay your surgeon very well_

_To break the spell of aging_

_Sicker than the rest_

_There is no test_

_But this is what you're craving_

_[Chorus]_

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication _

_**(Californiacation- Red Hot Chilli Peppers)**_

_After they were done that song Bella said "Well that was one of our softer songs, here's something more intense" _

_"I will be singing this one" Nate said _

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'les I feel you next to me_

_you take the pain I feel_

_waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_[Bridge:]_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up My eyes_

_Open up_

_Don't leave me alone _

_**(Skillet- Comatose)**_

_"How about another one" Bella said "This one is Thief and Nate will be singing this one" Bella said_

_"I would just like to say that this ones for you Bells" Nate said _

_I don't want to understand this horror_

_There's a weight in your eyes_

_I can't admit_

_Everybody ends up here in bottles_

_But the name tag's the last thing you wanted_

_As the world explodes_

_We fall out of it_

_And we can't let go_

_Because this will not go away_

_There's a house built out in space_

_I can't see that thief_

_That lives inside of your head_

_But I can be some courage at_

_The side of you bed_

_I don't know what's happening_

_And I can't pretend_

_But I can be your, be your_

_Someone help us understand_

_Who ordered this disgusting_

_Arrangement, time and the end_

_I don't want to hear who walked_

_On water, because the hallways are empty_

_And the clocks tick_

_As the world implodes_

_We fall into it_

_And we can't go home_

_Because this will not go away_

_There's a house built out in space_

_I can't see that thief_

_That lives inside of your head_

_But I can be some courage at_

_The side of you bed_

_I don't know what's happening_

_And I can't pretend_

_It's a long, long get away_

_It's a long, long get away_

_Make it home again_

_Make it home again_

_It's a long, long get away_

_It's a long, long get away_

_I can't see that thief_

_That lives inside of your head_

_But I can be some courage at_

_The side of you bed_

_I don't know what's happening_

_And I can't pretend_

_But I can be your, be your _

_**(Thief- Our Lady Peace)**_

The video clicked off and went to Anabel again

"Well that's the easiest I'm gonna make it on you guys" Anabel said laughing "I just want you to remember that Bella is no delicate lily , shes as tough as they come. She isn't going to welcome you with open arms you know....she is gonna open up to you eventually but its gonna be a while. Just remember she hates being treated like she is.....fragile or easily broken" Anabel said then clicked off the camera.

Well I hope you like it, let me know what you guys think. Tell me if I should keep going.

Thanks

- Lotsa Lovess  
Andy


	2. Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

I walked near the luggage carosol and pick up my 4 bags.

I still couldn't belive what Ma had made me promise. If I had any siblings I was looking forward to meeting them and I had to admit that I always wanted to meet my dad but I wasn't ready for this.

_You know you're ready Bella. You're just scared _ My internal voice whispered to me.

Aw shut up I told myself

I wasn't scared.

_Suuuuuuuure_ My internal voice said

I took a deep breath and blew off my nervousness. Right then I saw my last bag come around. I dragged it off the conveyer belt and put it on my luggage cart.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come.

I walked past the gates and looked around. I saw a group of tall and buff guys. I could tell they were Quillete.

Plus that I one of the guys held a sign saying "Bella Manora"

I started making my way towatds them and hoped for the best.

Paul P.O.V

I stood waiting in Seatle Airport for Quil's new (older) sister to come.

Even though most things don't catch my interest for too long I have to admit that I was interested in this. I mean it's not everyday you find out of your pack brother's long lost sister.

I saw a girl that matched the video walking towards us. She had the same long black hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a black skull T-shirt and a purple jeans. She wore a purple scarf on top of the shirt. She also had a long band of black and purple bracelets. (Picture on website)

A guy standing beside us whistled when she came closer. She just simply looked up and flipped him the finger

When she looked up I got a good look at her eyes. They were breathtakingly beautiful. They were deep and expressive and everything beautiful. I was lost in a sea of green. I felt a need to protect her, lov her and to hold her.

Leah started to snicker "Well look who finally imprinted"

I was too concentrated on the goddess in front of me to reply.

She reached towards us and just kinda stood there.

Quil stepped up "Hi....I'm Quil....Your brother" He said awkwardly.

She smiled at him "I'm Bella" She said "Your sister" She said mockingly smirking.

She paused and hesistated for a second but pulled Quil into a soft hug anyway "It's good to see you Quil" She said.

"Hi I'm Emily" Emily introduced herself

"I'm Kim" Kim said

"Sam" Sam said

"Leah"

"Embry"

"Jake"

"Colin"

"Brady"

"Jared" Everybody introduced themselves.

She turned towards me and raised her eye brow "And you?" She asked

"I'm Paul, the awesomest person you'll ever meet" I said

"Well Paul, the awesomest person I'll ever meet, it's nice to meet you" Bella replied smirking.

"Need help with your bags?" Quil asked

Bella rolled her eyes "No, I'm gonna carry all of my 4 bags of luggage. No shit sherlock, of course I fucking need help with my bags" Bella retorted. Then she paused and smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry. I have no mental or verbal filter" Bella smirked ashamledly

"Then you're gonna fit in perfectly" Leah answered.

"So...um...where's...um.." Bella started.

"Oh" Quil realized "Dad's at home he's preparing your room"

"Well let's head home then" Bella said

We stepped out of the car. The whole ride we had been quiet.

I could feel that Bella was nervous about meeting her father.

"Hey Bella" Quil said

"Yeah" She looked over

"Dad's really looking forward to meeting you" He said because he had felt the nervousness.

Bella just smiled at him and went up to the door.

Leslie, Qui's mom opened the door.

"Hello" She said pulling Bella into a hug

"It's nice to meet you hun, I'm Leslie, your dad's wife" Leslie said

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" Bella replied

"Come in sweetie" Leslie said dragging Bella in.

We all followed in.

There stood Quil Sr.

"Hello Bella" He said nervously

She just looked up to him with tears in her eyes. Quil Sr. Just pulled Bella into a soft hug.

"I'm sorry" was all Quil's dad could muster up

Bella pulled back and glared at Quil Sr. "Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't... I guess I'll see" She said

The completely turning her attention to Leslie, she said "Where can I put my stuff?"

"Up stairs the last room down the hallway. Go and just put your stuff there and clean up if you want to....we're all going to the beach after this"

Bella nodded and grabbed her luggage, smiled at Quil then went up the stairs.

**Hey Guys,**

**Did ya enjoy that chapter? **

**I really liked it. **

**I'VE PUT UP A WEBSITE WHICH WILL SHOW YOU ALL THE PICTURES, MUSIC, NEWS, SNEAK PEAKS AND ALL MY STORIES THERE**

**www(.)causeilikeemhot(.)weebly(.)com(/)**

**Keep reviewing guys, you don't know how much they mean to me :) **

**I love to get em and read em! They keep me going and writing :) **


End file.
